The seach begins
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: the tardis trys to find away back to the doctor but she goes againest every single timelord rule to do so
1. Chapter 1

**The search begins**

The prolog

Rose Tyler, went to her room she knew something was diffrent but she didnt know what, so she looked around til she found an envelopeon her dressing table it had some kind of witing on it and a picture of a rose under the writing, she opened it and read it she ran downstairs to where her family and mickey were with her baby sister claire, she had tears in her eyes by this time

''What is it? Whats wrong Rose?'' Jackie asked,

by now she was in tears Jackie got up and hugged her Pete came over and took the letter off her then he tried to read it but all he could see was some sort of alien writing or so he thought so he handed it to mickey who seemed to of understand it, all he said was

''Oh my god'' and nearly fanited due to shock ''What? what is it?'' Pete asked Mickey ''Its the Doctor.''

there was a lound crash in the kichen that made them jump and run towards the sound.

Meanwhile the TARDIS is thinking 'I wonder how long he is going to be this time. Ever since he has got a new alien friend he has been gone longer I would not mind but...' The door opens to reveal the Doctor on the other side saying ''That sun needs love and care like every other living does'' Martha stays outside for abit longer, the Doctor walks up to the controls and starts to go in to a trance like state '' We didnt need you after all did we.'' Martha says and looks at the Doctor ''Sorry'' he snaps out of the trance since he saved Gallifrey the memories of the time war that destored Gallifrey still remain in his head he's burned those images in his head he lived with them foor so long they wont erase, the TARDIS plays 'no more sorrow' in a hope that will help in a way.

After Martha had gone to bed the Doctor just wonder around the corridors of his ship, til she had enough she tricked his mind that it needed some sleep and put his room near to where he was when he was asleep the TARDIS scanned his memory and the martrix for anyother timelords knowing anyone called Harold Saxon 'None' then anyone he has met '2 results'

All of sudden there was a distturbance in the flow of the vortex the TARDIS was in which in turn moved the TARDIS but kills anyone onboard so the TARDIS protected her two passangers by wiping the memory of her timelord master and keeping Martha's locked up so she could not tell him anything about any adventures they been on also what happens before the disturbance began, til the time was up and they could leave but she only had enough power to send them to the nearest timeline, before she wiped the Doctor's mind she said goodbye.

The bright light began to catch up with the TARDIS she tried to escape by getting out of the vortex and dematerialised some where on earth this is when a stange power guides the TARDIS and another reason why she curses her timelord for liking the planet so much the TARDIS landed

''We finally did it.'' she heared one female say.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer i do not own anything except the timelady in hospital**

**Chapter one**

''How do you know it is the right one?'' a male asks ''Because we set the pychic beam to get hold of the one with no Timelord controling it.'' the female says ''And there was activey with no other lifeforms any where.'' she continued. The TARDIS however tried to get a message to the Doctor it was unless because he had no memory of her, she felt so alone even though there were other TARDISes around now but that was no good not now she needed her Timelord, any of her Timelords would do. So she thought of which one she could draw to her.

The Doctor woke up in the year 1963 with a weird female voice in his head using a languge he once understod and now he could only hear Gallifreyian but he could not translate it not now, also he was not making any complates about his one heart to him it was like he had it all his life. Later he went to the librey in the school he worked in to find any books about Greek and Arbic so he could translate the voice in his head.

'Anastasha?' a gentle male voice says 'Find him before it is too late' then she woke up in a stange bed she was surprised there were people around her, she reailsed she was in a hospital 'No' she thought 'he said he would not take me to a hospital he knows I have two hearts.' she hoped she was in the Torchwood hospital not a human one, but wasn't the Torchwood one for the humans that worked there not aliens 'Without my TARDIS I cant get back and I...' ''I must find the Doctor thats what my father always called him or...what was it think letter names.'' she said accidently outloud, some people who walked past her looked at her, puzzled. 'Great now they think im mad.' she thought sadly.

Meanwhile Mickey was getting stressed over her, that the doctors had not said anything about Alexa, she could not remember her name so she thought of a name for herself Rose said it might of been because her TARDIS was to badly damged, and Rose wondered if other timelords could get to this universe why counldn't the Doctor? but she gave up hoping for his retrun 5 years ago then found the letter when she got back from helping Torchwood in cardiff.

Her phone began to ring ''Hello.'' she said ''We got another one of those TARDIS things you wanted.'' the person on the other end said ''We thought you might wont to tell us what parts you needed and we could get them out.''

Else where the TARDIS found the perfect regeneration was closest to her timeline, it was the 3rd or 5th one which either meant they were near the task force thing he joined in his 3rd life or he was trying to stop someone from taking over the world and she did not wont to disturbe him so his 5th life it was.

Before she had a chance to do anything, she felt so much pain that if she was a lifeform she would of screamed.

The Doctor had the books he needed to translate the voice in his head before got to the word the voice kept saying, he was in pain and before he knew what he was doing he screamed out in pain it soon faded slightly and he got images of his old life also he understood the voice and it said something diffrent then before, it said 'Help me plaese, my Timelord help me.' by the time the pain was gone he was curled up in a ball on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

Later, in the paralell Torchwood Rose got back from the hospital with Mickey and his girlfriend, the doctors finally let her go also, she remembered her name this time she had quite alot when she frist got here, she couldn't remember what a TARDIS was, well she knew it was a ship but she didn't know the name or what it could donow, she knows all that and how to fly it under a month. When Rose got to the TARDIS she was surprised to see a big blue box she noticed little marks on it that probably weren't there before "What did you do?!" Rose nearly shouted which made almost everyone in the room jump, Anastasha walked up to the TARDIS and touched the side of the box, she jumped slightly and let out a sqeak. "What!? What is it? Whats wrong with it?" Rose asked "It doesn't trust anyone in this buliding." Anastasha said sadly she couldn't stand that anyone would hurt a TARDIS.

Rose got her key to the TARDIS and opened the door when she got to the console and saw somthing out of the coner of her eye she turned to see what it was, what she saw was a funny looking image of the Doctor in a spacesuit. All of a sudden the images eyes glowed like a burning sun red and white then someone burst though the doors into the TARDIS, Rose turned to see Simon who was lookking at the image of the Doctor he took a few steps towards the image it turned it's head to look at him, when he saw its eyes Simon asked "Are you o.k" and taking afew more steps towards it, the image noticed this "Stay away form me" it growled just like the Doctor "My master's right about humans you grab whatevers near and bleed it dry, now stay away from me!"

The 5th Doctor was just on the way his way to Traken when he heared a stange but famillar voice the sound of another TARDIS in the furture, his TARDIS. when they landed on Traken his companion got out of the TARDIS with him not far behind she asked "Were are you going? When will you be back?" he answered "I don't know just look after the TARDIS when i'm gone, hopefully I wont be gone long." he then disappeared in a golden light.

"What? I dont understand..." Simon got to before he was rudely interrupted by the TARDIS "I don't care if you don't understand just get out!" she thundered also like the Doctor, both Rose and Simon kind of cowered near the TARDIS doors, she wondered why the TARDIS was so angry and too scared to go back and ask, while back at the TARDIS there was a golden glow pulsing in and out of the console room, when it stopped the Doctors 5th in carnation looked around the room and he nearly jumped a mile when he turned around and saw a male holographic image in a spacesuit it did nothing but say "Hello" and grinned.

"Who are you?" asked the 5th Doctor to the image "Me?" the image said and turned fuzzy then turned into a Gallifreyian woman in a light blue and gold robe, she had long brown hair in curls and two Gallifreyian tribal marks on her hands she smiled slightly almost ghostly, it sent chills up the spine of the 5th Doctor "What do you want me to do?" he asked 'Please, get me to my master' she said telepathically "where is he? What does he look like?" her image went fuzzy and turned into an handsome male with short brown hair, chcolate brown eyes and wearing a pinstripe suit then said "He's in 1963". He nodded like he was thinking and walked over to the computer then started typing something up on it "Raven" the TARDIS suddenly said "Please, get her Doctor." she asked he smiles "O.k but I can only take you so far to your master. I'm sorry." he sounded sad about that, she smiled reassuringly at him "I'ts o.k take me as far as you can to that year."she said.

The 5th doctor went to get Raven, he smiled at the thuoght of seeing his old friend again. He went out of the TARDIS doors in search of Anastasha or Raven as everyone on Gallifrey called her because of her raven black hair he went down a corridor and followed the little feeling at the back of his mind to where the other Gallifreyian was and before he got far he was standing outside of a room with Gallifreyian writing on it, he knocked on the door on the door as it opened he saw a human woman with bright blonde hair, she looked 20 years old and had alook in her eyes like she'd alot of this universe or another one, he couldn't tell "What would you want?" she asked "Errrrm...someone from the alien department wants you to translate something they found." the 5th Doctor said nervously "Do they now?" she answered not really a question "You will be calling security now wont you." she noddeds and stepped aside abit to get a tiny look at someone else behind her, she had black hair that shined everytime the light hit it. He got a stange feeling when when he watched her, she shited uneasiy "Anastasha?" he asked after the long moment off slince, she looked up "Oh my god" she said clearly shocked "Doct'a" she smiled this time and ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug she ever given him in his and her life. "Sorry. Who is this?" Rose asked puzzled Anastasha pulled away and simply said "It's the Doctor." with a grin plastered across her face.

The 10th Doctor however, was having a hard time since that incident he had lost his job, he did have some money left over just enough to spend a week at the cheapest hotel he could find, it had gone past chrismas, all he had left was his friend and that voice in his head that he couldn't understand sometimes he sees images of future events but what could he do? he was just like everyone else on this planet, thats what he thought, then something just accured to him what if he was really that person in his dreams if he was then why was he sitting here in this almost freezing room so dark you couldn't see where the door was but he knew where it was he could see the outline of it, he also knew that humans can't do that till after afew minutes in darkness he could see it in seconds, if he was that person in his dreams then where was that blue box he kept seeing and for some reason bigger on the inside, then something in his head got lounder.

Back where the TARDIS was she picked up on the Doctor's thoughts so she projected herself through time and space, she laughed a little at the name he had given himself.

The 10th Doctor still sat on the floor of the small, dingy room he saw somthing flash in one of the corners of the room, he got up to investiagte, he only got halfway towards where the flash came from then all of a sudden a ghost appared exactly where the flash came from. The ghost looked exactly like him except it was female, it had the the same colored eyes and hair, the same gentle voice that was in his head it smiled warmly then said "I'm coming" and slowly faded away.


End file.
